


Game over.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: All my (way too many) time travel fics in one spot. [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fix-It, I wrote a weird thing again, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Instead of replying to baby Kira Matt takes the cigarette out of his mouth and with a smile (it's weird to smile because Matt never really smiles and it's probably a real ugly ass sight to see) throws his last cigarette onto the Death Note.Game Over he thinks and just walks off without so much a word. He wonders briefly what's next. With Light it's easy (boring even). He'd follow his dear dad's footsteps and become a police officer. Probably the best and maybe he'll meet L. Those two assholes deserved each other, Matt decided, but what about him?(Or the universe gives Matt a restart after dying and he sadly uses his last cigarette on the Death Note.)





	Game over.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smokin' Yagami Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345189) by Saulie. 



He looks like a puppy. The very thought makes Matt want to snort because he remembers all of the fucking huge mess that one bored puppy school boy made and he died because of this puppy future serial killer (mass murder - whatever, it doesn't matter because Matt doesn't care the technical term and it's not gonna happen); turns out they did shoot. And the universe, being the universe which basically meant unfair (Or was that life?), hadn't even asked if he wanted a restart and here he was. 

Actually, Matt muses, that was probably smart of the universe along with being a bitch (it's like Mello had once mussed with a mouth full of Hershey kisses as Matt smoked that one Valentine day where they had just hid and ditched classes on the back porch of Wammy's, if the universe was easy it'd be a slut not a bitch) because Matt had never been motivated. Just bored and God knows the only time he was actually competitive was when he had a game in his hands or that one time in that gas station that's name Matt hadn't forgotten but rather never cared to learn (to actually look up and read the words) where there had been only one pack of smok- 

"Is the book yours?" The questions sounds earnest, like he actually genuinely gives a fox but Matt doubts he is because- 

Not just because who he became (you and L ruined Mello's life - great job, he wants to say and he should probably mention the thousands if not millions, Matt's not so sure on the actual statics because he, you know, died but Matt tends not care about things or people in general unless it's Mello or little Linda never-mind Linda had been a grownass and kickass women last he saw so yeah...) but because there's not even a wrinkle in his damn trousers (God that if not anything else should be a red flag on how there's something wrong with the kid in front of Matt). And there's his eyes. They're bored and Matt knows boredom like he knows every cheat code in the 1986 Metroid. Which is to say he knows like the back of his own hand. Like he's knows that Mello is a chocolate lover and at least one occasion has creamed his pants because of dreaming of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. 

Instead of replying to baby Kira, Matt takes the cigarette out of his mouth and with a smile (it's weird to smile because Matt never really smiles and it's probably a real ugly ass sight to see) throws his last cigarette onto the Death Note. 

Game Over he thinks and just walks off without so much a word. He wonders briefly what's next. With Light it's easy (boring even). He'd follow his dear dad's footsteps and becomes a police officer. Probably the best and maybe he'll meet L. Those two assholes deserved each other, Matt decided, but what about him?

It's not like he's gonna go back to the predictably of Wammy's - of the boredom of Wammy's - but where else could he go? He thinks of the one sided squabbles and rivalry between Mello and Near. He thinks of his room full of old and new games that's he's already beaten so what was the point? Home. Wammy's wasn't home but Mello was there so home it was. 

But first, a side quest on his journey to find a way (or more accurately money) back to Wammy's, a gas station since he, being the dumbass he was (so much for genius huh), used his last cigarette on the Death Note.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do with Matt? I honestly really like him which is funny since compared to the other successors we get to know him for the briefest of time.


End file.
